Vampire Knight: silent night
by Kaname's Wings
Summary: Yuki needs a place to sleep and everywhere she goes people wake her up or yell at her, so she grows bold and sleeps in president of the night class's bed. fluffy, and cute, rated T, just to be safe:


I adore kaname and yuki, they are for sure one of the best couple on my list! Vampire knight is so so, I'm not a huge fan of it because there's not a lot of vampire action, and it's a little depressing, but lately the manga has been wonderful. It's not my best story since it's a one shot, but short and fluffy, I think it's cute. Also if you wish to correct a mistake I might have made then let me know, I have no problem fixing my mistakes, but I don't take lightly to insults so please be reasonable about what you say.

Fanfiction: Vampire Knight

Paring: Kaname/Yuki

Rating: T for safty (Oneshot, fluffy)

Disclaimer: I do not own vampire knight, this story is fan made.

Description: Yuki needs a place to sleep and everywhere she goes people wake her up or yell at her, so she grows bold and sleeps in president of the night class's bed.

**Vampire knight: Silent Night**

**Yuki's Prov**

"Yuki!" A loud voice screams in my ear, I pull my pillow over my head to block out the dreaded sound.

"Yuki wake up!" my eye's flutter open and I see Yuri making her bed already dressed in her uniform. She looked angry so I covered my face with my blanket.

"Get up Yuki were going to be late" I tried to comply but I was to tired, slowly I lifted myself up and brushed the sleep from my eyes. Doing the same routine I took a shower ad dressed in my uniform, when I came back into the room there was a note on my bed saying

_sorry Yuki_

_I didn't want to be late again, so_

_I went on ahead of you, I'll_

_see you in class ._

_Yuri_

Yuri went on without me, I don't blame her, but I don't want to go to class, I want to sleep. If I stay here Yuri or Zero will come get me so I have to find somewhere else to sleep. I dropped my books and dragged my feet out the door. I walked toward the bathroom's, maybe if I sleep in a stall I would be able to get some sleep. When I walked into the bathroom, I froze when I saw a bunch of girls in the middle of the bathroom looking at pictures of the night class, they frowned at me and I slowly started to back away. I tried to think of a place to go, were I wouldn't be disturbed. A Place were everyone else is sleeping during the day...

"Yuki Cross! What the hell are you doing on the couch in our dorm room!" Aidou's loud booming voice made me wince, it hasn't even been an hour yet, why can't people just let me sleep.

"Go away" I mumbled.

"Not until you leave, I mean shouldn't you be at the school!" He was way to loud, I had to find some place else to sleep, a place were Aidou's loud voice couldn't reach. A place were Aidou wouldn't dare shout at me...

I got up off the couch and started up the stairs.

"Were are you going now!" he complained.

"Kaname's room" I answered groggily and I heard his steps come to a stop as well as a quite yelp. Yup Kaname's room would be the best place.

**Kaname's prov**

After a long meeting with the vampire council, a nap sounded like a good idea. I walked up to the dorm, but I wasn't suspecting Aidou to be pacing back and forth in the main lobby. Oh boy he wants to know what happened. I walked right past him, and when he went to speak, I told him

"Please not now Aidou I'm to tired to talk" he looked at me worried and almost scared, I wonder what he did wrong now

Without any more interruptions I walked into my room closed the door and locked it. I undid the buttons on my jacket and throw in one the couch in the center of the room, then my shirt. After that I unbuttoned my pants and pulled out the belt, I was to tired to take my pants off so I just collapsed on my bed, my head collided with the mattress and I realized my pillows were missing. Oh well. I was slowly drifting to sleep when something pulled my covers away, and elbowed me in the chest. I turn my head to see a large lump on my bed. All four of my pillows covered it's body as well as my covers. Who in the right mind would be in my bed, and hogging all the pillows and sheets. I pulled one of the pillows off to find messy brown hair. I nearly froze when I went to take the second pillow off. My dear sweet Yuki was curled up in my bed. I tried not to awe when she whimpered, but I couldn't contain myself. This was one thing that truly made my day. When her eyes fluttered open she stared at me with sleepy eyes.

"Do I have to leave?" she whispered, I just shook my head and pulled her warm body closer into my arms.

"You can stay as long as you like" I mumbled in her messy hair. The silly child sighed in relief and drifted off back to sleep. This should be the best nap I ever have.

**like i said not so big, i might come back to rewrite it :)**

**please review**


End file.
